


Home Is Where The Hearts At

by simplysweetest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweetest/pseuds/simplysweetest
Summary: Your life has never been easy. The immense power you possess is always putting you and the people you love in danger, so you decide to leave Konoha with your sister. But there's only one problem, your husband is the Hokage.Crossposted from my Tumblr @simplysweetest.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Home Is Where The Hearts At

**Author's Note:**

> request ⤑ itsao-mine i want to request minato, and the plot was 28 & 32  
> pairing ⤑ minato namikaze/reader  
> word count ⤑ 2158  
> warnings ⤑ slight angst, mentions of death, minato namikaze (bc no man should be this mf hot), pregnancy, mentions of birth/the birthing process (ig)  
> a/n ⤑ Hey guys I’m back with another fulfilled request. When i got this request I instantly fell in love with it, especially because it was for Minato. So obviously I went above and beyond and wrote my longest fic so far on this platform. I really hope you guys like this one as much as i do. But other than that, enjoy~

Your marriage with Minato was a secret one. Only your parents, sister, and a marriage officiant were there to witness the ceremony that was held on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Unfortunately though, in the dead of night, your parents and sister were attacked while traveling back to the small village you all were staying at. Your parents had died in battle to protect you and your power and to this day you still feel the heavyweight of regret and self-blame for something that no one could have seen coming. You knew that many people wanted you dead for the powers you possess, and you should have seen the attack of your parents coming, but you were grateful your sister was spared.

After you and Minato had gotten the dreadful news, both you and he had made arrangements for you and your sister to stay in one of the little villages just outside of the Land of Fire for safety measures. You and your sister would live and in a cozy home in a just as cozy village and Minato would continue to fulfill his duty as Hokage, only visiting the two of you every couple of weeks in secret.

It’s been a year since your secret marriage and living arrangements were put in motion, so here you are, living with your sister in a cute little village and about 2 and half months pregnant. You know that you will most likely be alone during your pregnancy since you haven’t seen Minato since the time you assumed when you had gotten pregnant. But thankfully your sister is here to help you around once you get to the later stages of your pregnancy. She will also most likely be the one to deliver your future baby since she’s a medical-nin.

“Shizuka, what type of flowers would look best in the cottage?” You asked as the two of you walked around the local flower shop in the village, your hand delicately resting on top of your barely showing baby bump. You and your sister had decided to go shopping in the small district that the village has. The two of you have been walking around for at least an hour now, searching for baby clothes and other baby products before you had gotten distracted by the beautiful flowers in front of a flower shop.

“I think we should be more focused on getting things to help us prepare for your baby that’s coming (Y/n),” Shizuka says in an annoyed tone, thoroughly done with your sudden lack of attention span during your pregnancy. Shizuka knew that she couldn’t be too mad at you seeing as you’re pregnant and you’re her sister, the only family she has now. It’s been hard for the two of you, two dead parents and an absent husband to her sister, you two really had it rough; but you been the more positive one between the two of you, seeing the more positive side of things. 

Shizuka could only sigh as you continued to float around the small flower shop, pointing out all the bouquets you found pretty before grabbing one of the ones you had pointed out before and buying it. She could practically see the stars in your eyes as she turned to hand you the bunch of flowers. You quickly snatched the flowers from Shizuka’s grasp and deeply inhaled the sweet scent of the pastel pink and purple flowers. After properly admiring the scent of the flowers, you turn around to exit the shop, thanking the owner while the two of you step out into the bustling street. It always amazed you that the streets were so busy for such a small and barren village, but you suppose that’s because the village is a popular rest spot for travelers. 

While walking down the main street, you bumped into a chest, almost falling if the person had not caught you by the waist and pulled you up. You could now see the face of the person who saved you from your fall, and a tear could not help but run down your face as you realize that the person who had caught you was none other than your blond-headed husband, Minato. Almost immediately you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your height to capture his lips into a sweet kiss. Instantly he wrapped his other arm around you and pulled your body flush against his, the world around you two disappearing during your kiss. 

Pulling away, Minato looked into your eyes and smiled once more at you before pulling you into a tight hug while greeting your forgotten sister. Shizuka could only smile at him, feeling her whole world lighten up just seeing that the fire between you and Minato was still raging and alive.

“Minato! I’m so glad you’re back. There’s so much that I want to tell you!” You exclaimed, obviously happy that your husband is back to see you once again. Minato could only smile and rub the back of his neck, about to say something before he saw your sister turn around and walk away. Noticing Minato’s distracted gaze, you turned in his hold and saw your sister walking away while giving you two a thumbs up. Blushing slightly, you turned to Minato and said, “I think she’s giving us some alone time Minato.” He only smiled down at you before gently pulling you towards the direction of your cozy cottage.

Although Minato has only been with you for a few hours, you’ve told him everything that’s happened in the last two and a half months. You’ve told him everything that’s come up, except for your pregnancy. Glancing up at the man laying with you in your bed, you notice that his eyes are closed and that his breathing has slowed down, telling you that he’s asleep. You blush as you realize that you’ve probably talked him into falling asleep, barely giving a chance for him to respond to anything. Your hand drifts down to your tummy, rubbing lightly at the baby bump before another, larger hand tightly grasps your own.

A small gasp left your lips as you looked up to see your husband looking back at you with a small smile on his beautiful face. “Something you need to tell me (Y/n)?” He questions, his own hand lightly pushing yours from your bump to firmly place his own on top of it. He begins to lightly rub your covered bump as he grabs your chin lightly to bring up your face so you can look at him. “Baby, please tell me there’s a little me or you in there. Please,” he whimpers out, his smile falling as he notices your hesitancy to answer.

“A little bean has been in here for almost three months Minato,” you whisper out to him, placing your hand over his own. Immediately after you utter out your life-changing words, he swoops down to capture you into a passionate kiss. The hand that was on your chin reaches down to grasp your waist and to pull you closer to his warm body. His other hand that was on your bump moves to the small of your back so he can feel your precious baby bump against his own toned body, his lips never leaving yours once. 

Soon the two of you had fallen asleep since it was pretty late at night, resting in each other’s tight grasp. The two of you had spent the majority of the night wondering what the gender of your baby was and possible names for the little munchkin who had made their home inside of your womb. His hand had never once left you bump and his eyes never leaving your rounded face. That night you two decided that you and your sister would move back to Konoha so you can be closer to Minato during the rest of your pregnancy. 

The next day you and Minato had informed your sister that the two of you would be moving back to Konoha and would be under the strict guarding of Minato’s personal Anbu squad. Your marriage would still be left a secret seeing as you are still vulnerable to enemies, now more than ever. Of course, your sister was worried that the Anbu team would not be enough but after some quick persuading words and maybe an argument or two between you and Shizuka, the three of you began packing your things up and preparing for your travel back to Konoha.

After safely arriving, Minato quickly teleported to the Hokage’s office to avoid raising suspicion. Immediately, he prepared housing and his team for the two of you, hoping that the arrangments would be finished before the night began to overcome the village. 

To you, it was such a relief to see so many familiar faces from your teenage years. You and Minato had gotten married when you were 21 and he was 22, so just after he became Hokage, but the two of you had been together since the two of you were about 16. Everyone from the academy had known about the brewing romance between you two during your pre-teen years and was not surprised when the two of you eventually got together. It was when you were about 19 when everything went south for you and your family, so you and your family had to constantly be on the move to avoid being caught by mercenaries and assassins that were suddenly after you and your family’s rare Kekkei Genkai. You and Minato had staged a break up between the two of you so people would think that the reason you left the village was because of heartbreak and not because you were in a life-threatening situation. 

Kushina and Yoshino were the first people you saw after entering the village, both extremely happy to see you back, but you could sense Kushina’s obvious lingering jealousy from years ago, seeing as she had a deep crush on your husband back in your teens as well. You could only imagine her reaction once she found you you two were married and expecting a baby. 

As the months went by you found yourself learning more and more about your former classmates and team members. You had found out that Yoshino and Shikakku had married only a few weeks before you and Shizuka had arrived at the village. You were also thoroughly surprised to hear the Kushina was still ‘happily’ single and bearing a small crush on your husband. Your sister always gave her dirty looks when the four of you went on small outings with each other and all Kushina would talk about was Minato. 

Soon, it was time for you to give birth. It had been deep in the night when the whole village had been asleep when you had felt your water break as you were finally just getting to fall asleep. You had immediately nudged Minato’s sleeping form to tell him that it was time for your baby to be brought into the world. It had been a grueling 8 hours before your beautiful baby girl was brought into the world. When she was placed onto your sweaty chest, you could immediately see Minato in her, from her big blue eyes to his nose you could only see Minato on your baby girl. You were grateful that she had small tufts of your (h/c) hair littering the top of her head which you rubbed affectionately. Minato had sat next to you, viewing the blue-eyed beauty in your arms from a distance, not fully grasping that he was a father now. 

After a small cry fest between you, Minato and Shizuka; you and Minato had decided to name your little girl after your late mother Haruna, which induced another tear-fest between you and your sister. Once things had calmed down, Shizuka had left giving you and Minato some time to privately admire your little one. The two of you cooing and gushing at her every single movement and expression. 

As you watched Minato hold your sleeping baby in his arms, you realized that the two of them were the best things that had ever happened to you. Your heart swelled with love as you watched your husband quietly talk to the sleeping baby and promising to protect her with all his life from all the bad guys and the dirty boys that she’ll come to meet when she older. It had only been a few minutes until you had passed out, not being able to keep your eyes open for much longer after your delivery. But before you could fall into a deep sleep, you felt warm lips pressing onto your forehead before hearing a quiet ‘Thank you’ from who you could only assume to be your loving husband and the father of your little girl, Minato.

**Author's Note:**

> © all content belongs to simplysweetest 2020. do not modify or repost on any platform.


End file.
